Death at Sea
Death at Sea (Make Me Kai) is the 9th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When investigating a deserted yacht adrift at sea, McGarrett, Danny, Tani and Junior are exposed to a deadly bioweapon, and the rest of Five-0 have only eight hours to find an antidote. Plot The cold open for tonight’s creepy Hawaii 5-0''episode isn’t very long, but immediately makes for a striking scene. A lone woman lies dying in a yellow life-raft on a tranquil blue sea. The scene is the perfect length. It lingers just long enough to give viewers a sense of unease without overstaying its welcome. The scene that the team finds when they track down the life-raft’s point of origin is just as unsettling. Aside from a little bit of squabbling between Steve and Danny about the restaurant, the script dives right into the case of the week. Most of the team has already been briefed about Monique Simms, the PR person found floating in the life-raft. She’s in critical condition, and the boat she was on, ''The Serenity, isn’t answering any radio messages. Satellite positioning shows a gruesome display of dead bodies on the yacht’s upper deck. Steve, Danny, Tani, Junior (who’s shadowing the team for the week), and Noelani all head out to the now active crime scene. Often, the show will begin its cold open with the crime in progress, but it was a smart decision to let the audience discover it with the team. The horrifying tableaus the team stumble across all tell their own story. There’s the couple lying together on a bed in one of the cabins. There’s the dead crew member inches away from a fired flare gun (which is going to be important later). Each new room gives a visceral sense of the panic and confusion these people must have felt in their final moments. It's a feeling the team definitely doesn’t want to experience. Unfortunately, as soon as Steve realizes that the eleven victims were killed with some kind of biological agent, he quarantines the ship. The caption reading "Seven minutes since exposure" shows what they're up against. Noelani (who never stepped on board) goes back in the helicopter with all the evidence the team could scrounge up in eight minutes. Steve and Danny have done their best to welcome the newcomers on to the team, but it isn’t until the four are stuck on a boat together that their true colors come out. Luckily, Junior and Tani rise to the occasion. While Tani initially freaks out a bit, Junior manages to calm her down. It’s good for the team but not so great for the audience. Meaghan Rath has done a great job of showing the many different sides of Tani. She’s impulsive, loves her brother, and can mouth off to authority while still contributing to the team. Junior, on the other hand, is just nice. He’s nice, patient, stable, and loyal. Even when he’s literally dying, the guy is unflappable. Those are probably great qualities to have in a team member, but not so great from a character perspective. Meanwhile, the other new addition to the team is busy interrogating the only survivor. Adam was an acquaintance of Monique, and at first it makes sense that he would be called in. While the show is certainly trying to find creative ways of getting Adam on the team, it gives up halfway through. It basically says, “Adam wants to help, and everyone wants him to help. Deal with it.” Adam is also the one who manages to find the hole in Monique’s story. Monique claims that a man named Marko showed up on the boat and tried to rob all the other passengers. She bailed out as soon as she saw a gun. With the help of these two newbies and the rest of the team back on the island, Steve manages to piece together what really happened. The other passengers weren’t being robbed by Marko. When they realized what he had done to them, they turned on him and shot him in the face with a flare gun. The main evidence for Steve's theory is Marko’s corpse shoved below deck, clutching a briefcase full of the virus. Monique lied. Jerry identifies Marko as Andreas Koslov, a Ukrainian chemical weapons expert who has been shopping a chimera virus to different buyers. The CDC warns the team that this one is nasty. It is a combination of Ebola and measles, and it can kill within hours. The CDC doubts they can create a cure in time to save anyone. Marko was the only one on board the Serenity who didn’t die of the virus, so the team believes he must have had an antidote. However, it isn’t on board the ship, and at this point everyone is too weak to do anymore sleuthing. The show never tries to play coy about the virus. The entire team is infected and showing all the symptoms. When it gets to be too much, Danny raids the bar, kicks back, and listens to Jimmy Buffet. He and Steve even come to a revelation about the waiting room at their restaurant. Before they have any more business ideas, there’s a thunder clap off on the distance. The look on Steve’s face reads: “Seriously?!” Now they’ve got a storm to worry about. Meanwhile, Monique is trying to get out of dodge. She was paid a lot of money to smuggle Andreas on board the boat, but her backer isn’t happy with the result. She kills her ICU nurse, and gives Adam and Lou the slip at the hospital. When they finally track her down, she takes a shot to the gut instead of surrendering. Then, Adam turns into the Monique Whisperer, and Lou does a little threatening to get her to give them the antidote. Lou takes off in a helicopter in the middle of the storm to deliver the antidote to Steve. When it falls into the ocean, Steve jumps in after it. Junior jumps in after him and saves all their lives (I may think the guy is a little boring, but he has definitely earned his place on the team). Tani pulls them to safety, and everyone makes it home. They just have to spend a couple of days cooped up together in quarantine! Notes * Grace Williams and Charles William were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Tani brings up when Danny invited her to join H50 in Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough. * Steve states that the team will "rope down" from the Coast Guard helicopter to the ship Serenity. It is assumed the team fast roped down. * Danny was the most affected by the unknown biological agent. By the time the antidote was given he was the only one unconscious/minimally responsive. * It is interesting that Danny and Steve take turns not wanting to talk about how they feel about each other. Danny did not want to talk about it in E mālama pono, and Steve does not want to talk about it in this episode (though Danny deflects by saying it is about the restaurant waiting room). * After being given the antidote, Steve, Danny, Junior and Tani have to spend time (3 days + "a coupla days") in a biohazard quarantine area. Deaths Death Count * 25+ socialites * Nurse Quotes Steve McGarrett: Junior, what do you think about all this? Junior Reigns: All due respect, sir, I'm just here to learn and observe. Danny Williams: Why would you ask Switzerland? Steve McGarrett: No, he's being polite. He knows I'm right. Tani Rey: Oh, hello. Does this mean I finally have seniority over someone? Steve McGarrett: Not quite. Junior's just shadowing us for the week. Tani Rey: Oh. Oh, well. Okay, I'll get over it, as long as we can haze him lightly. Danny Williams: You know, I-I used to be terrified flying in these things, too. But statistically speaking, flying is-is a lot safer than driving. Dr. Noelani Cunha: That's only true for planes. These things are actually more dangerous than cars. Based on hours, you're about 85 times more likely to die in a helicopter. Danny Williams: Who told you that? Dr. Noelani Cunha: Google. Danny Williams: Steve, how come you never told me that? Junior Reigns: You ever seen anything like this? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I have. Danny Williams: We have four bodies up there. Tani Rey: I got two. Steve McGarrett: Five in here makes a total of 11 dead. Your bodies, they look like this? Danny Williams: Yeah, looks terrible. What the hell is it? Tani Rey: Looks like their injuries are internal. Steve McGarrett: We got a problem. Symptoms like these can only mean one thing. These people were all exposed to some kind of biological agent. Tani Rey: And now so are we. Steve McGarrett: All right, so let's get to work. (Steve starts entering the boat cabin and flicks open his buck knife) Tani Rey: What's he doing? Danny Williams: He's probably gonna eat the body. I don't know. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna take a tissue sample. We're gonna send it up to the chopper, who are gonna take it back to the lab. They're gonna identify this virus. Hopefully, there's an antidote. Junior, grab an evidence bag. You're assisting. Junior Reigns: Yes, sir. Danny Williams: All right, Tani, look. I need you to go upstairs, photograph your crime scene, take all the pictures you can. We're gonna send your phone and my phone up to the helicopter along with the piece of dead girl. Okay? Steve McGarrett: That means that there's got to be some kind of vaccine or antidote out there. Danny Williams: Nothing on him. Tani Rey: Well, it was beautiful, that one small moment of hope that we had. Junior Reigns: You're still walking, and talking. And you can stand, right? See, all of that means that you're still in the fight. And until you're not, then you don't give up. Danny Williams: Hey, you know what the silver lining is (clears throat) that you haven't had to deal with this-this lunatic for the last seven years. Stuff like this happens all the time. Tani Rey: Are you saying that it's a good thing that I'm dying today? Danny Williams: No, I'm just saying you saved yourself a lot of stress over the last seven years, you know what I mean? Job ages you. Look at me. I used to be gorgeous. Danny Williams: Do you want a paper bag or something? Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: A very expensive bottle of champagne, you're drinking it like a wino. You're disgusting. Spitting all in the bottle and everything. What's the matter with you? Steve McGarrett: So, I just want to get this straight. You're worried about my cooties now? Danny Williams: That's a good point. (Steve exhales and leans back in the deck chair) Danny Williams: You know, um, I've, uh, I've been doing some thinking. And I, uh (clears throat) want to tell you something. I want to talk to you.. Steve McGarrett: You don't. Don't-don't. Just, let's not, okay? Uh, uh, I know. Danny Williams: You know what? I haven't said anything. Steve McGarrett: I know what you're gonna say. I feel the same way, all right, Danny? Let's not do that. I don't want to do that. Danny Williams: You feel the same way about the waiting room in our restaurant? Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Buddy, you got a six-pack. We get it. Relax, would you? Junior Reigns: Yeah, just trying to stay in shape while we're stuck in here. Danny Williams: What are you talking about? You liked the idea just fine the other day. Steve McGarrett: No, I didn't, I hated it the minute it came out of your mouth, but I figured since we were all probably about to die, I didn't want to upset you Steve McGarrett: You see what you just made me do? Danny Williams: I made you bad at chess? Trivia * Taylor Wily and Dennis Chun are both credited, but do not appear. * Jorge Garcia has a new hair cut in this episode. * "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet is put on the CD player by Danny as he takes champagne. Cast ] |Monique Sims |Alexandra Chando |A women found floating in a life raft; who later turns out to be involved in smuggling a bioweapon. |- |David Lyons |Tony Glorioso |Unknown |- |Gillian Edgar |Emily C. Chang |A viral specialist. |- |Pilot |Garrett Barker |A coastguard helicopter pilot |- |Marko |William Edwards |The owner od a deadly bioweapon References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)